


Thebes Proper was No Place to Raise a Family

by Whererosesbloom



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Hercules (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whererosesbloom/pseuds/Whererosesbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about Hercules and Meg. The happily ever after life and all the sweet domesticity you could ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually get more explicit. I'll add warnings don't worry. This is my return to fanfiction after a long, long hiatus. The title comes from the animated Hercules TV show from the episode "Hercules and the Yearbook". The chapter title come from Meghan Trainer's song "Like I'm Gonna Lose You"

           Everything was finally winding down on Earth. It looked like early morning in Thebes, but with all the chaos that happened on Olympus Apollo was probably having some problems attending to his normal sun raising duties. Hercules and Meg had stuck close to one another throughout the celebrations. All of Thebes, all of Greece it felt like, wanted to shake Hercules’ hand or slap him on the back. Every kind of accolade, congratulations, praise, and platitude had been said over the course of that evening in one way or another until the couple finally excused themselves to return to Hercules’ villa.

          The sky was still dark and the villa had been empty due to the disasters, so there was no light save for the dim starlight that passed through the few windows of Hercules’ home. It was just enough for them to maneuver their way through the gargantuan home of the Grecian hero.

           His hand was clammy in hers. He rarely let go of her the entire night, but as they walked through the villa Meg could feel the perspiration on his palms. Hercules had been completely silent since they’d left. To her it had been nothing, but torture. Her head filling with questions and fears that made her pulse race.

          Does he regret saving her? Giving up his godhood, his immortality?

         She looked up at the demigod as they walked together. She knew he could feel her stare on him as he picked up their pace and squeezed her hand a little tighter, but he refused to look at her.

        “Herc” she said. “What’s wrong?”

         He stopped and turned around to look at her. His eyes seemed a much deeper shade of blue in the dim lighting, but for some reason were still the brightest feature on his face; probably something she could attribute to his godliness.

         Hercules stared at her then let out a sigh and dropped his head. He took her other hand in his and raised her knuckles to his lips. The kiss was soft, Meg could barely feel it, but Hercules’ brow was wrinkled with agony.

        “Are you alright?” he asked.

 _Oh._ The big lug.

        “I promised I would never hurt you. I…I’m so sorry Meg.”

        She couldn’t help the smile on her face, or the laugh that came with it. His head came up sharply at the sound of her laugh. Meg took her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her hands on the wide stretch of his upper back. She laid her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his now mortal heart. She raised herself on tiptoes to present her lips for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and hesitantly returned it. She pulled away smiling as she did.

       “It’ll take a lot more than some little old column for you to get rid of me now Wonder Boy.”

       He returned her smile and kissed her again, this one lasting longer than the last.

       “I’ll always be here for you Meg, for as long as you’ll have me.”

       He was just too perfect. She broke apart their embrace to hide her racing heart and took one of his arms in hers as they resumed their walk.

      “So where were we going anyways?”

      “I have some special ointments and potions in my room that could help with pain or bruising in my room.”

      “And you just wanted to what? Rub them on my body for me? I’ve never heard it put that way before Wonder Boy. Is that what they called it on the farm?”

      He stopped mid-step and practically fell face first after losing his grip on Meg and reality. He turned toward her unfortunately unable to hide the growing blush on his face.

     “What? No! I’m not… that wasn’t my intention…I would never” he tried to stutter through his embarrassment. The demigod’s ears began to turn the brightest shade of pink and she knew she had him.

      This was too much. She had better stop now before her laughter became a cackle. She really was just awful to him. Oh well. He was stuck with her now and Meg had no doubt that Wonder Boy’s skin would either have to thicken or remain various shades of pink under her constant licentious teasing. She was hoping the latter.

       Meg continued to walk down the dim hallway towards Hercules’ room; her hands clasped behind her, hips swaying a little more than usual. She didn’t know what was going to happen now. She was a free woman. Her destiny and soul hers to command, but as she looked back at the dumbstruck hero Meg knew that no matter where life took her she wanted him there right there with her.

                “C’mon hero I’ve got an ache and I need some _ointment_ ”

                She didn’t even know demigods could wheeze.


	2. Moving On Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a few short drabbles. They all deal with Hercules and Meg moving into their new home together.

  1. **Home**



       He was used to wide open spaces. The small confines of a Theban inn had been temporary, but even when he moved into the oversized villa Hercules still felt trapped. The walls were painted red, tipped with gold and marble. There were tapestries and carvings on every wall depicting his heroic deeds. It was the home of Thebes own personal god.

      But the walls were never warm, and he couldn’t smell anything in the hallways. Not his mother’s cooking, or the hay from his father’s clothes. At night he could only hear his own breathing.

      It wasn’t his parents’ home he longed for, too many memories of loneliness. Phil’s island had given him sanctuary, but it had never been _just_ his.

      Hercules draped the last of the sheets over the furniture. The garish sofa having no use or place in their new home. They would find some use for this place one day. The city wanted to turn the villa into a museum, a shrine really, for their great hero. This place was the first thing he ever truly owned, so Hercules still had some sentimental attachment to it. Far too much for it to be infiltrated by strangers on a daily basis; touching his things, hoping to gain some godly favor. No, and Meg had agreed, they’d find a use for it one day. Maybe they’d move back in after things had settled, and the world didn’t need constant saving.

      “You done in here Wonder Boy?” Meg’s voice came from the doorway, her figure coming into the archway a moment later.

      “Yeah just finished.” Hercules walked towards the door frame taking in a few last looks at his old room.  He took Meg’s hand walked towards the entrance of the villa with her. The two of them ready to start their new lives together.

 

  1. **Hands**



      They had found a home on the outskirts of Thebes. It had been constructed for some retired general who wanted to get away from the city like they wanted did, but he suddenly became too ill for him to live so isolated from the city. The house was then abandoned, completed though, but empty of everything except some sense of life from inside. It was situated on a cliff, so that they could overlook the ocean. The land that lead away from edge was wide and green, something Hercules was much more accustomed to. As compared to the stone pavement and constant movement of the city.

      The two of them walked hand in hand together along the pathways surrounding their soon to be house. He’d grown up in a very tactile home. Amphitryon and Alcmene were always giving him hugs, kisses, small touches that always comforted him. The world, he soon found out, that laid outside his parents embrace was rather cold and could most times be cruel to him. No one wanted to touch the cursed destructo-boy, much less a girl.

     Hercules had been as clumsy with girls as he was with his strength, but he wanted to at least be normal in this. He would have given anything for someone growing up, just someone to hold his hand.  Unfortunately most girls could only see the awkward verbal stumbles and the destruction his strength left behind.  They’d always leave him feeling a little lonelier then before. 

     So he tried to touch Meg in every little way he could, small kisses to her cheeks and hands. He’d try to sneak in a peck as much as he could, but his favorite thing was weaving his fingers with hers.

     It was something he never really could do with his parents. His strength always made him hesitate when it came to his parents. They were older and he’d never do anything intentional to hurt them, but one too many accidents when he was younger just led him to having them initiate first contact.

     With Meg though, she never wanted to initiate, so he had to find the confidence to touch her. But he soon found out that she enjoyed the touches too. Her smiles when he kissed her, or the way her cheeks turned the color of roses. He especially loved when her blush would spread down her neck.  Just like it was right now.

     She was guiding them down the path towards the stables, but he was focused on how far down the color could spread. It was currently seeping down her collarbone.  Hercules was glad that he could make her a little nervous too. The blush intensified and continued to grow downwards when he squeezed their joined hands.

    “What?” she asked. Her tone was as serious as she could manage with that color on her cheeks. He chuckled softly he’d been caught.

    “Nothing” She bumped his shoulder with her own. Her actions only causing his smile to widen.

     “Let’s go ya big ox. We need to finish packing up the rest of the villa.”

      She kept leading him down the path where Pegasus was waiting. Tomorrow they would come here and begin to build a home. They could fill it with whatever they wanted sights, sounds, smells, and touches of any kind. Whatever it took to make up their home, their new lives. A place were home wasn’t just four walls, but each other’s arms.

 

  1. **A New Start**



      Meg had been downstairs the entire time so she never noticed where or what Hercules had been moving. She wanted no part in the heavy lifting, he could easily take care of it for the two of them, and so she spent her time cleaning out the rooms on the main floor of their new home.

      Hercules was unaccustomed to a lavish lifestyle and Meg had no idea how to run a proper household, so no servants or attendants, it was just the two of them. They would cook, clean, and forge this new home of theirs together. She was organizing the pots of preserves and oils when a crash big enough to bring down Mt. Olympus came from upstairs. Two hours without one accident. She was actually pretty impressed with Herc.

     “Hercules” she called out as she made her way up the stairs.

      “I’m okay!”

      She made her way to the room where the voice came from. Nothing looked broken, no hole in the floor, just Hercules on the floor sitting dazed while he clutched his head.

      “You sure?” Meg made her way over to where he was sitting. She took his head in her hands and ran her fingers through his auburn hair searching for a bump.

       He perked right up at her ministrations; he was always so happy. He sat up just a little straighter; as if he might feel her touches better by doing so.

_He’s like a puppy sometimes I swear._

      No bumps or bruises to show for, but she still placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. The dazed expression came back, but only lasted moment before he noticed her extended hand to help him off the ground.

      “So what are you doing in here?” She looked around the room. There were various pieces of furniture; all things that had been in the villa.

      “Oh! Actually I’m glad you’re here. I need your opinion. I’m not exactly sure where you want these. I was just bringing them up and just putting them anywhere.”

      “What? I...”

      “For your room? Do you have an idea where you want the furniture moved?” The words came out of his mouth so simply and hung in the air like they hadn’t just shook up Meg’s world.

      “ _My_ room?” There was no way for her to hide the mixed tones of surprise and confusion in her voice. His face contorted in confusion, as if her own questions were the confusing ones. She reached for him, taking one of his biceps in her hand trying to understand what could have led to this separation.

     “Hercules I thought this was _our_ home” she asked, her eyes trying to seek out answers in his.

      “It is! I just…I wanted you…I…I…its...surprise?” he finished. His excuse was pathetic and he knew it. The hero let out a sigh and gathered Meg close to him. She returned the embrace placing her hands on his chest. His troubles with words wasn’t going to stop her from getting a real answer. He took one of her hands in his, then interwove their fingers, and tucked them in-between their chests. He took her deeper into his arms by wrapping his remaining arm around her waist bringing her as close to him as possible.

      They gazed deeply into each other’s eyes. Hercules working up the courage for his next words. Meg trying to make sense of his last ones.

     “Meg, you know I love you” His words began to fill Meg with dread. “But we’ve never really talked about us, and where we’re heading” she could feel her throat grow a lump, but her eyes remained trained on him. “You know that I want…to… to be with…that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I… I don’t want you to…to…to feel any sense of obligation. I love you Meg, and I just want us to be together.”

      “Then why the separate rooms Hercules? You know I feel the same” she couldn’t think of anything else she could add to that. They’d made their intentions known long before the house. He was looking very nervous now, so he squeezed their hands to reassure himself and her as he spoke his next words.

     “Meg, we’ve never talked about this…specifically, we joke sometimes, but Meg you know…you have to know that you’re the most important thing in my life. The only girl…” He drifted off, his eyes falling to the side as she tried to make sense of what he had said, but she was still confused. She took a hand to his face and stroked his cheekbone wanting him to look at her.

      “Not this time big guy. Use your words I need to know what you’re thinking.” He closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into her touch. His blue eyes completely focused on her as he spoke again.

       “Megara, I want you to have this…this space…this room because I don’t want to you think you’re under any obligation…to…to share my bed.” His voice lowered drastically as he reached the end of his sentence. “I want to take this...us, as slow as we can. I should have told you before I started, but I… Meg I don’t…I’d never want to hurt you Meg, especially in this, and I've…” She place her hand on his mouth, cutting him off.

      “Never done this before” She took her hand from his mouth, and he sighed heavily as she did.

      “No” the word sat heavy between the two of them. The single response answering all of Meg’s questions. “I want you Megara. Don’t ever think I don’t, but I would never _ever_ want to hurt you. Not even unintentionally.” The lump that had formed in her throat grew twice in size when he said that. Her legs turned to water beneath her. Hercules somehow sensed the weakness she was feeling and gathered her closer. Her arms encircled his thick neck for support as they brought their foreheads together.

      “We can go as slow as you need Wonder Boy.” He always gave her strength. She would give him whatever she could in return.

      “And as slow as you need” he replied, his eyes filled with sincerity and love. She had to kiss him then. She had to.

      This kiss was different then all the others before it. Those kisses had been sweet, the small tastes of true love. This was filled with all the sincerity of their feelings, but also the unspoken desire that they were feeling. Meg now knew the depth of Hercules’ inexperience and how it made him feel. She knew she would have to be the one to show him how handle these new desires. She tentatively pressed her tongue to the seam of his lips. He opened to her, and she slid her tongue to meet his. She began to show him this new dance. It took a moment, but the timid hero slowly returned her movements. He also began to give into the natural reactions of his body.

     Hercules freed his hand from their embrace and began to stroke her back. While his other arm continued to hold her, but that hand soon joined its twin and started to squeeze her hip gently at odd intervals.

      Meg moved her hands to his hair and clutched at the demigod’s curls as he began to more confidently swirl his tongue against hers. A moan escaped from the pair of them at some point; the two so intimately wounded together neither of them could tell who it came from in that moment.

      Hercules ended up being the one to break the kiss. His inexperience giving him away as he took large gulps of air; either from the kiss or from his desire Meg couldn’t really tell. It endeared her to him all the same.

     “Meg” he said, looking at her with lidded eyes panting into their shared airspace. She rained tiny kisses across his face. Starting on his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, then returning to his mouth for the briefest kiss of them all. He chased her mouth when it ended too soon.

    “I’m sorry I’m not exactly taking it slow.” She meant her words, they just didn’t seem very sincere when she was so thoroughly enjoying his attentions. He slowly shook his head at her words. His eyes darkening with desire, as he stared at her lips.

     “Should we stop?” Hercules shook his head again.

     She kissed him again pouring all the love she had for him into it. They would get there one day. She would teach him all there was to know and then one day they’d be together, but for now that could wait. They would have to be content in this. But Meg wasn’t worried at all. They had the rest of their lives.


	3. So Thanks for Making Me a Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules and Meg go to visit his mortal parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my longest so far. The title comes from Christina Aguilera's song "Fighter". It deals with Hercules and Meg going home. I've taken some liberties and given names to the guys Hercules' wanted to play discus with in early part of the movie.

 

 

 

 

 

     

      They’d gone to his parents’ house. He had missed them and Hercules had thought it was about time that they finally, officially, met Meg.

       He was watering Pegasus when they stepped out of the simple stone building that had been his home for years. The first thing he did when he finally came into some money was spend it on his parents. Alceme and Amphitryon had done the best they could raising the young demigod. He’d caused more than enough accidents with his strength growing up, but they had always been gentle and caring with him. They were the best parents and he wanted them to be a part of his life. That meant getting to know Meg.

      His parents had sounded thrilled in their letters to him. His mom especially seemed eager to meet “the woman who got my baby to stay,” but when he had told Meg she was less so. “What did you tell them?” was her first question. He could understand her hesitation, there was some parts in the early stages of their relationship that he regretted too, but he had never kept anything from his parents before.

      Hercules waved his arm enthusiastically in greeting to the elderly couple. They were making their way down the hill towards him; their arms outstretched in anticipation of long overdue hug from their only son. Hercules bounded towards them ready to return their affections.

       Alceme was the first to reach him; she took her son in her arms and tucked his large form under her chin. He could always feel safe when he rested his head in the crook of his mother’s neck. Amphitryon joined the hug a moment later, wrapping his arms around his family. Hercules hadn’t stopped to think before this moment; about what would have happened if he had chosen to remain on Olympus. Would he have been able to ever seen his parents again? Would they have to petition him like mortals do the other gods just to see him? Maybe he could have been happy up there, or maybe he would have been just as lonely as he had been on earth.

     Hercules sensed Meg’s presence behind him as his parents loosened their grip. He stretched out an arm to welcome her to their embrace; wrapping it around her while he kept the other around his father’s shoulders.

    “Mom, Pop…this…this is her. This is Megara.” He placed a hand on her hip as she stuck her hand out in greeting to his parents.

    “Hi, just Meg is fine.” His mother quickly grabbed the hand she was offered and used it to enfold Meg into their family hug.

     “Well, that’s quite the mouthful Justmegisfine. Would you mind if we called you Meg for short?” his father said, trying to control his laughter as he did. Hercules couldn’t help rolling his eyes at Amphitryon’s horrible joke. The family gave Meg one last good squeeze before they let her go. She appeared still a little uneasy; she was smiling, but he could see the concern in her eyes. Hercules returned to her side as they faced his parents, taking her hand in his hoping it would calm any remaining nerves.

    “You are much prettier in person my dear. Honey your letters don’t do her justice,” Alceme said. He knew is mom was trying to diffuse the tension, and it seemed for a moment that it might have worked. For just a brief second Meg’s smile was genuine as she graciously thanked his mother for her praise.

    Hercules knew she was a bit nervous, but he had easily forgiven her betrayals to Hades. His heartbreak, at that moment, had seemed the greater pain compared to his death. But when he was faced with losing her forever, the truth depth of his feelings for her overcame his petty hurts.

      They all continued on towards the old family home. The familiar stone walls were a welcome sight to Hercules. The taste of his mother’s cooking had been such a fond memory for such a long time it didn’t seem real until the four of them sat down at family table.

     His mother had prepared a veritable feast for their arrival. Hercules could smell the lentil soup that was being kept warm over in the fireplace. There were legs of lamb encrusted with garlic and rosemary. In the center of the table there was an impressive stack of bread loaves, with various bowls filled with hummus or olive oil. Raw and marinated olives were placed throughout the table, as well as three different plates filled with stuffed cabbage and grape leaves.

    There was nothing like home cooking.

     The two couples sat down and dug into the meal. He had really missed being home, and he was happier than ever to share this with Meg. The conversation drifted all over the place his parents and Meg all trying to find common ground between farming, demigod raising, and indentured servitude to an evil god. Unfortunately for Hercules they all turned to the one thing they did have in common: him.

    “So what was Hercules like as a kid? Probably quite the _wonder boy_ ,” Meg winked at the use of her special nickname for him.

    “Oh he was just the sweetest thing. He would always follow Amphitryon around the house trying to help him with the farm work. He’s favorite way to lead the animals to graze was to pick them all up and carry them.”

    “Yeah, but then I’d always get in trouble cause you said I wasn’t doing it right!” he said, trying to protect his innocence.

    “No, son that was because you were trying to juggle the sheep, we didn’t mind you picking up the cows. We actually think they rather liked it” his father said, correcting him.

    “That was one time pop!” his continued defense brought laughter to the entire table. He raked his fingers through his hair in embarrassed frustration. But as his gaze turned to Meg and his parents shared laughter he couldn’t help a small smile.

    “Say that reminds me. I could use some help in town today son. Do you think you could help your old man out? Just for today?” his father asked.

     Hercules was never one to say no to his parents, it was ingrained into him to help with chores, especially ones that required his strength. When he had been younger those were his favorites. It gave him a chance to really put his godlike powers to good use. But now, given what happened the last time, it just gave him anxiety.

    It just wasn’t in him though. He couldn’t say no.

    “Of course Pop anything you need” he replied; although he was sure his parents could hear the tension in his voice.

    “Hey! Why doesn’t Meg come along? You can show her the town while we’re there” his father said trying to please his son, not knowing that that was the one thing Hercules dreaded most about a visit home.

    “Sure. Sounds good” Meg answered, and as she did, a great feeling of dread began to grow in Hercules’ stomach souring the meal they’d just eaten.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

      Meg was more than happy to go into town. If she had to choose between staying with Alceme and going with Amphitryon she would happily choose the latter; at least if she did she could use Hercules as a shield.

     Alceme was by no means a terrifying woman, and she made Meg feel more than welcome in her home, but there was always another side to people. A side that knew of the pain and heartache that she had caused Alceme’s only son.

     Alceme began to gather the now empty plates of food and stack them one on top of the other. Meg began to collect the dishes in front of her to help. Amphitryon stood up from the table, patting Hercules on the back as he did.

     “I’m going to go saddle up Penelope,” he said, practically flying through the door towards the stables.

     “Amphitryon!” Alceme shouted after his long gone figure. “Hercules don’t you dare. You will help with clean up.”

     “Hercules! I need your help son.” Amphitryon innocently called out in return, as if he just ignored his wife’s previous words.

     “Ah…sorry Mom Pop sounds like he really needs me,” he replied back to his mother’s words. Hercules looked between the open door and his irate mother and ran out the door as fast as his father had.

     “Those two I swear! Amphitryon has always hated washing dishes; thinks he can trick me after all these years. Ha.” She turned to Meg who had stood silent through the whole thing. “Don’t you let my fool son take up these bad habits back home Meg. You lay down the law. If he’s gonna eat he’s gonna clean.”

    Meg chuckled at her and saluted with a wink. “Yes ma’am,” was the only accurate response she could think of. She was happy when Alceme laughed, and prayed for it to be a good sign.

   “Those two,” Alceme heaved a great sigh and looked out the door. “Regardless, I wouldn’t trade them for all the riches in the world. I’d do just about anything for them.” Meg looked up from the plates she had resumed gathering. Alceme sighed again, planning her next course of action, and for a moment Meg couldn’t breathe. _Here it comes_. She turned towards Meg looking directly into her eyes. “Meg, my husband’s laziness aside I’m glad I have the moment alone I wanted to talk to you.” Meg tried to regain her composure before she spoke.

    “What about?”

     “Hercules told us everything that happened and I… I wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, anything at all, Amphitryon and I will do everything we can to help you.”

      The shock at her words had to register on Meg’s face there’s no other reason why she would take her hand and clasp it between both of hers, as if trying to assuage her fears, but Meg was having problems understanding anything coming out of the elderly woman’s mouth.

      “I don’t…I’m sorry, I’m just really confused.” She said as her eyes darted from their joined hands to Alceme’s face.

      “No I’m sorry I’m sure this is all very shocking and strange to you, but…” She squeezed Meg’s hand. “I get to keep my son,” her voice broke as she spoke. “Because of you dear, I get to keep my little boy.” She delicately swiped at a half fallen tear. “Hera forgive me. Oh she’s probably cursing me as we speak, so why bother.” She looked at Meg, her eyes shining with unshed tears, and let go of her hand backing away as she did. “Wait right here would you dear. I’ll be right back”. Alceme went through another doorway hidden by the large stone wall that doubled as the small home’s kitchen.

      Meg still couldn’t process what had just happened. She expected veiled threats or jibes at her expense, other mother-in-law type things. Hercules had said that he’d told them everything. That meant that Alceme had to know she had betrayed Hercules to Hades. She’d hurt him, almost gotten him killed. Meg put her hand to her head feeling the pressure of a headache beginning to form. Alceme returned with a small box in her hand. She placed it on the table and began to remove all the used plates the two of them had gather to other end; clearing a place for the two of them to sit. Meg joined her as she began to sit down, the strange box resting in between the two of them.

     “I had been cleaning up dishes, just like we are now, when it came to me. I had only turned around for a second, but there is was right in the middle of the table.” She opened the box.

     It was a diadem. Pale pink pearls were interwoven throughout the intricate metalwork. There were new spring flowers molded out of a rose colored gold. Where the flowers blossoms would bloom were the smallest fragments of jewels. There were so many colors pink, silver, purple, gold, red. She took the diadem in her hands and held it up in firelight and the gems looked as if they were flowering right there. Meg could only imagine the person wearing this would looked like they were crowned in the rising dawn. _No mortal could have made this_. Meg looked at Alceme for guidance.

     “Hercules was just a baby; we had just taken him in and the only thing we knew about him was his name. An abandoned baby and some strange medallion with the symbol of the gods on it. We just thought he was a blessing, a special gift from the gods to us. We had prayed for so long and I had almost given up hope.” Alceme looked at the piece of jewelry in her hands. “I didn’t have any idea who he was until this came. I’ve kept this from Amphitryon for almost twenty years, and I didn’t even show Hercules until the night before he left for the temple of Zeus. I wanted him to know that he had another mother too, one who loved him just as much I did.”

     This crown belonged to the _queen_ of the gods.

     “Then why keep it from him?” Meg looked at Alceme as she asked, but she just shrugged her shoulders in response.

     “Lots of reasons I guess. I had never in my wildest dreams ever thought I would own something as beautiful as this. I suppose part of me had selfish intentions, with just wanting to keep this to myself. I also didn’t want Hercules to find out too soon. I wanted to keep my son for as long as I could, but when he asked Amphitryon and me, well I didn’t have much reason to keep it from him anymore. He never really, put it all together until he went to the temple. I didn’t either, I had thought he was the son of some minor goddess let alone the queen of them all. But I guess you could say my biggest reasoning was because I felt like I had a responsibility. For some reason her son was here with me, and from one mother to another I had a duty to take care of him.”

     Meg looked at Alceme; she took in the sincerity of her words and judged them as the truth. She smiled at the older woman and placed the diadem back into its box. She then took Alceme’s hands in hers hoping to convey to depth of her own emotions is the small gesture.

    “You’ve done a wonderful job raising him. You should be proud and Hera would be too. You and Amphitryon took great care of him. He’s a good man.”

     “I’ve always known that, even before all these heroics, but thank you for saying so Meg. I’m glad you see it too, and I’m even happier that he has someone like you. Which is why I want to give you this.”

     “What?” she couldn’t help her outrageous reaction in the face of Alceme’s offer. “I couldn’t please,” there was no way she could accept this gift.

     “Meg, I have nothing else except this and my gratitude. Hercules told us what happened in Thebes. He told us everything, and I don’t care. I don’t care who you were. All I care about is that person you are now loves my son.”

      The ability to create a lump in her throat the size of Crete appeared to be a trait Hercules inherited from his adopted mother. Alceme closed the lid on the box and slid it towards her, but as she did so she reached out her hand to stop the elderly woman.

    “Stop, you know I love him. Please this isn’t necessary. It’s so important to you Alceme.”

     “I want to,” she insisted as she slid the box closer to Meg. “This was given to me when Hercules became my son, and entered my care. Now my boy is all grown up, and he doesn’t really need his mother anymore. So I want to carry on the tradition and give it to the woman who is going to take care of him now.”

     The last of Meg’s frail, remaining resistance to the Alceme’s gift faded at her words. This woman wasn’t just giving her a gift; she was passing on the torch. Meg was honored. She placed her hand on the box on top of Alceme’s.

     “Besides, I never had occasion to wear it. Maybe, my dear, one day soon you will.” Alceme’s words spoke hers and Meg’s dreams for the future. A wedding, a marriage, to Hercules. The idea made her grin and her heart race, but it had not been something that they had discussed. _Yet_. The two women stood up from the table and faced one another.

     “I’ll always be there for him. I promise,” it was the truth. Meg could understand the fear Hercules’ mother would have. He would never be safe. There would always be some threat looming in the distance, but that wasn’t what Meg feared most. There was a goodness in Hercules; he believed there was a goodness in everyone. She knew the real truth, that the hearts of mankind could be cruel, so she would protect him.

      Alceme opened her arms to her and Meg returned the hug gladly. She relished the warmth of Alceme’s mothering figure. They pulled apart and Alceme put a gently hand on her face.

      “I know you will. You’re just what he needs, and you make him so happy. That’s all a mother could ask for.” Meg hugged her again, now hiding her tears in Alceme’s shoulder. The two held on to one another for a moment more then broke apart, both a little teary eyed, but smiling.

     “Enough with this sappiness,” Alceme said her attempt at a more authoritative tone undermined by her growing smile. Meg took the box from the table and handed it back to her.

     “Take this back for now. We wouldn’t want it to get damaged.”

      “Damaged?” She winked at Alceme as she walked over to the open doorway that Hercules and Amphitryon and ran out through.

      “Hercules! Get in here and come help your mother!” Meg shouted to the demigod. A loud thud and the braying of a donkey was the immediate response.

      “Coming Meg!”

      She turned back to Alceme and the two of them laughed like old friends.

* * *

 

 

 

 

     Penelope really was getting a little old to be making market such laborious market trips. Much like Herc’s previous emotionally draining trip to the Arcadian market she hurt her leg on the ride over and he took over her duties of getting his father and Meg there by dragging the cart. Two years of Phil’s training did give him more coordination which allowed him to stop the cart before he hit the pillars with the massive block of hay. The other merchants and shoppers still seemed as unenthusiastic about his visit as they had been last time. At least some things didn’t change. Hercules brought the cart to a slow and steady stop at the center of the market square. Amphitryon climbed off the cart with ease.

    “Would you mind waiting here son while I haggle?” he asked his son. Hercules nodded towards him then turned his attentions to Meg.

     “Sure thing Pop” he replied turning his head back to face his father. “Are you alright Meg?” She was clutching her head.

     “Yeah Wonder Boy. I prefer you at the reins then Pegasus any day, but I do get less hay in my hair with him.” Meg began to pull at the pieces of hay from her long brown hair.

    “Sorry. Here let me help.” It was hard for him to feel guilty for his actions when they led to him sliding his fingers through the soft hair of a beautiful woman. She turned her back to him to give him better access; she threw a small smile at him as she did so.

    The market hadn’t changed much the in the two years he had been gone. The columns and merchants had been restored and trade was free flowing again. He knew better and was going to stay as close to the cart, and Meg as possible.

    “Okay. Let’s go,” Meg had finished plucking the last of the hay out of her hair and was making moves to jump off the cart. Hercules rushed to her side and gently picked up off the cart.

     “But…but, we’re supposed to wait here.” He placed her on the ground, but she kept her hands wrapped around his neck.

     “C’mon Wonder Boy you always do what daddy tells you?” She was leaning up on her toes; bringing her face closer to his. Her chest was pressed against his so closely she could probably feel how fast his heart was going.

     “No! Not…always” She chuckled quietly and let go of his neck; his body subconsciously attempting to chase after her as she flitted away to one of the storefronts. “Meg”

     “It’s alright Herc I’ll just walk around for a bit. I won’t get too far I promise. It’s just a quick look at the stalls.” She was already walking away; his outstretched arm, a last attempt to stop her, quickly turned into a wave goodbye. Meg winked a farewell and was gone, it was just him and Penelope.

     The aging donkey was sitting in the cart cradling her injured hoof. Hercules went over to look at the injury. A sprain, just like last time, with all the coincidences he knew that some divine being was a work. He was starting to get anxious. This really was going to be a repeat of his last disaster, and Meg was going to be at the center of it all. He petted the soft hair between Penelope’s ears, earning him a loud bray of happiness from her.

     “It is him! You were right Nico! Hey Jerkules!” Hercules’ heart sank; what could he have possibly done that could have offended the gods this much. He turned from the donkey to the voice.

     The three boys had, much like Hercules, grown out of their gangly, skinny bodies and into men. They’d been built like him, but could throw around their weight unlike he could. Nico, Damario, and Fenix always traveled in a pack. None of them could ever hope to match Hercules in strength, the three of them combined couldn’t still, so they found new ways to beat him.  Nico had been the leader of the bunch and Damario his little toadie. They were the ones who had coined the popular play on his name: Jerkules. The nickname started after a particularly ungraceful adolescent moment of his that ended with him falling into a pile of mud.

     His other unofficial moniker: destructo-boy had been created by Fenix. Fenix was a son of farmers much like himself, and he would always invite Hercules to hang out with him. There were a few occasions though, when Fenix was with the other boys, that he would act differently. He would tease him, at first Herc just thought it was some friendly ribbing, but soon it began to turn cruel. They would make fun of his hair, strength, body, anything and everything that made up who he was. Fenix would always apologize for it later. He said that they never meant to hurt his feelings, that’s just how guys joked with friends.

     Once when he’d accidentally knocked down a shopkeeper’s store front Fenix had called him “Destructo-boy” the other boys laughed, and from then on that’s what Fenix would call him. When he had asked him to stop. Fenix replied that it wasn’t like it was a bad name, it was just a nickname, something for Fenix to call him, like it made him special. It never felt that way.

    Damario had tripped him once, causing him to wipe out half of the potter’s wares, and Fenix just laughed with everyone else. Hercules went home holding back tears that day. When Fenix stopped by to make his usual apologies he had refused to see him. It had taken him a while to get it, but that day he knew Fenix was no friend of his. It had hurt. Once he distanced himself from Fenix, he realized that he no one else in town to call friend. He went to Fenix’s place by the end of the week out of sheer loneliness.

    He had put up with the humiliation for years until he left for Phil’s island. But when he heard Damario’s voice it brought back all sorts of memories.

    “Hey Jerkules,” Nico said with Damario sliding up next to him with a smug smile on his face. Fenix was walking over to the group as well. He raised his arm in greeting to them.

     “Herc! How have you been? It’s been sometime hasn’t it?” he said. Hercules took in a deep breath and faced Fenix, turning his back to the others.

     “We heard you became some big demigod hero,” Nico said.

     “Oh, he’s definitely a hero. He’s even got the cape for it!” As Damario was saying this he had taken Hercules’ cape and thrown it over his head from behind him. Suddenly blinded by the blue fabric he had no idea who had pushed him, but when looked up he was laying in the dirt at Fenix’s feet.

     “So why you slumming it here destructo-boy?” Fenix asked, his arms crossed and head tilted in feigned ignorance.

     “Maybe he likes the wild life, I know I’m getting a real kick out of it right now,” all four men looked to the new voice coming behind them. “You never told me Arcadia was known for its asses Herc. Maybe they can help Penelope with the cart.” Meg had come up behind the group and now stood there facing them with her arms crossed; her eyes were narrowed and her mouth a thin line.

     The three men chuckled, their eyes traveling down her body, as they slowly made eye contact with her. She maintained her stance, unfazed by their attentions, and stared directly at Fenix.

     Fenix made his way around Hercules’ fallen form and swaggered towards her. Meg raised one of her eyebrows, her face clearly showing what little patience she had for whatever charms he was about to try.

    “I beg your pardon, Miss?” Fenix was trying to be suave, and play off the insult as a joke. But it was clear of Hercules that Meg was not even going to try and be subtle about the slur. He might have fallen a little more in love with her in that moment.

    “Begging…hmph, it’s a good start, and it’s Missus.” The three men looked at each other. They seemed more confused by the word then the concept then what it implied.

     “What?” Damario was the first to look between her and Hercules. He was still on the ground unable to react to the situation that was playing out above him.

     “I’m his wife,” they were all silent for a moment before they burst out laughing. Meg’s mouth furrowed even more and she jutted out her hip as she focused her gaze on Fenix even more. Their loud laughter only proving Meg’s previous joke, but they couldn’t care in that moment. The idea that Hercules having a wife like Meg just seemed a hilarious concept to them, but to Herc Meg’s lie made his heart beat a little faster.

    “Oh sweet Zeus, I haven’t laughed like that in a while,” Nico said bent over in laughter. He stood up straight, brushing his blonde hair out of the way, and waved to the group as he began to leave when Meg stopped him. She swiftly moved in front of him blocking his way.  

     “You’re in my way babe,” Nico said.

     “And you’re on my bad side,” Meg replied, anger in her tone. Nico immediately began to furrow his brow and widen his mouth to retaliate.  But Fenix came over to mitigate the situation. He smiled widely and put his arm around Meg. Hercules had finally stood up as Fenix and Meg walked the small distance towards him. Fenix placed a hand on his shoulder trying to show to Meg, condescendingly, that they were friends.

     “Look Mrs. Hercules, Herc and I have been friends for years. He knows when we’re joking, and that’s all we’re doing. So there’s no need to worry your pretty, little, head over this. We can all be friends here right guys.” Meg removed herself from under Fenix’s arm and turned to stand between him and Fenix shielding Hercules from their eyes.

    “No, you look pal, whatever product you’re pushing I ain’t buying. This song and dance might have worked for Herc, but he’s got me now and if you keep pushin him around I’m the one you’re gonna be dealing with.”

    “Ha! So are these chicken wings good for more than clucking Mrs. Hen?” Damario had taken one of Meg’s arms in his hands and was flapping her arm around. The three men laughing at his antics as she tried to get her arm free. In that moment Hercules was pure rage.

    “Hey! Let go! Let me go you freak!” Damario was shouting at Hercules who had suddenly grabbed at the scruff of the smaller man’s neck, dangling him far off the ground. His body had just moved on its own when he saw Meg struggling. She had been freed in the struggle and watched Hercules and Damario as did the others.

   “Don’t touch her,” he made sure to stare the toadie deep into his eyes so he knew that this was a final warning. No one was allowed to touch Meg like that, but more importantly he would never allow them to laugh at her as they did him. He could take it, he already had, but not her. He dropped Damario on the ground; he thudded loudly upon impact, and tripped over his limbs as he struggled to get up.

    Meg walked over slowly to the group of men. Nico and Fenix stood around Damario’s grounded body, she bent at the waist to speak to him face to face.

    “I’m guessing he’s never used his strength. But you know about it yes?” The three of them just nodded their heads dumbly, looking nervously between Meg and him. Hercules was still rather enraged about their teasing of Meg, but he was keeping his anger in check. So far.

   “Now I’m not too proud to admit that against the three of you I wouldn’t do so well. I’m a smart girl, and again not too proud, to let my husband do all the heavy lifting for me. So you’ll be leaving him alone from now on understand.” They nodded their heads in agreement. “Good, get out of here.” His three former “friends” ran off, but not before they whispered “freaks” loudly, below their breaths.

    Meg shot them one final look of anger before she turned her eyes back onto Hercules. He walked over to her and gathered her in his arms. She responded to the embrace by encircling her arms around him. She kept her balance with one arm around his neck, while the other made its way to the back of his head. She gently scratched the back of his scalp and he rested his head in the crook of her neck. Hercules took in Meg’s scent and warmth; her skin was so soft there, so he nuzzled at it gently and tightened his hold on her.

   “Are you alright?” She asked, her voice soft even for being right next to his ear. Hercules’ response was to let out a sigh.

   “Yeah,” he pulled away from her neck to look into her eyes. “You didn’t have to do that.”

    “Hey, I just did what any hero would do when a damsel is in distress.” He laughed, she could always make him laugh, even when he was at his worst. He had never wanted her to see him this way. Hercules felt like that skinny nobody again. She moved her hands to rest on his shoulders; she rubbed at them up and down very slowly, trying to offer him comfort as if she could sense his shame.

    “Whatever you’re thinking. Stop, okay. It takes a different kind of strength to stand up to bullies like that, and in the end you did it.”

    “Yeah, but I only did it because you were…” He tried to muddle his way through what he wanted to say, but she stopped him.

    “Sometimes, Hercules, that strength comes with a friend’s push, and that’s okay too.” Hercules looked deep into her eyes. His hands moved over her body to her face. He cradled her face in his two hands and stroked her cheeks. She made him feel like he was on top of the world. His heart raced, his lungs felt too small then too big. She had humbled him with just a few words; he was just so small compared to her, but he had never felt so strong.

    He kissed her. It was a deep and loving kiss; he was trying to convey all his emotions in this one actions. Hercules open his mouth slightly to take her bottom lip between his. He figured he had become much better at kissing when Meg moaned softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body to his. He broke the kiss as she did so; he still got a little nervous with those kinds of kisses and didn’t know how to breathe right. But Meg smiled at him all the same as he did.

    “So friends?” He asked her trying to tease the right response out of her. It seemed to work because Meg looked at him in confusion. Their previous amorous activities clearly re-enforced a different kind of relationship than friendship. He couldn’t help a teasing smile as he looked down at her. “You said a friend’s push.” He broke apart their embrace and took her hand in his. He walked them back closer to the cart where Penelope had patiently waited. Meg was still looking at him confused.

    “I thought you were Mrs. Hercules.” Her cheeks began to turn red as he smiled at her, smug with his teasing. But Meg had always been the kind of girl who could dish it right back. Her eyebrow rose, and her voice sounded just as smug as his as she spoke.

   “Hmmm. Kinda like the sound of that don’t you?” She batted her eyes at him, as she tried to play up her false innocence.  She had him and she knew it. Hercules began to feel his own face turn red at the thought of Meg and him married. He turned his head to the side, bashfully, as he answered her.

   “Yeah I kind of do,” he tightened his hand on hers as he spoke, and she responded by doing the same.

    Hercules and Meg leaned against the side of the hay cart and waited for Amphitryon. After a while he felt Meg lean her body against his arm and rest her head against his shoulder. Hercules smiled down at her as she did so, and began to think of a life where Meg was his wife and he her husband. As he drifted off into his own thoughts he wondered if she was thinking the same.

   She was.

 


End file.
